


Save Me

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: What if Endou Daisuke didn't allow Kirino to switch with Kariya? What if someone decided to attack the Raimon members that were left while the others weren't there? What does Team A5 have to do with this?





	Save Me

"W-what happened here...?" Tenma said as he looked around Raimon Jr. High, he and the others just returned from the time jump from Jeanne's time but sadly, no one fitted to be mixi-maxed with her. And they had to return home empty handed.

The whole place was dark, clouds covered the usually blue sky. The school was gloomy and looked like it was deserted.

"Is this the effect of what we did?" Shindou asked Fei who shook his head 

"That can't be. Nothing changed in the history except having a soccer fight there with Protocol Omega 3.0. Jeanne managed to lead France to victory so... it can't have this huge effect on the present time.." Fei said 

"But the question is... What happened here and where are the others?" Tsurugi asked before his sharp senses made him kick a ball that was directed at him. "WHO'S THERE?!"

Einamu, a member of the Protocol Omega and the leader of Team A5, appeared, smirking at them. "So, we meet again. Like what we did here?" Beside Einamu were the other members of Team A5.

"Like hell we do!" Kariya growled at him

"Where's the others?!" Tenma asked

"We didn't do anything to them.... much." Reiza smirked "Besides... You shouldn't be discussing with Einamu about this. Why not have a conversation with our captain~? The only person we are willing to follow besides Alpha."

"Zanark is here?" Tenma asked

"Zanark? No. We were only forced to follow him." Einamu said before a familiar person walked beside him, making the Raimon members' eyes go wide in shock "Captain. You're here."

"K-Kirino/Kirino-senpai?" The shocked members said as Kirino looked at them.

He was wearing a black Raimon shirt with red strips, instead of the usual blue ones. His hair was down and was clipped by his side bangs, and eyes were darker than its normal blue hue.

"Kirino! What are you doing there? Get away from him!" Shindou said as he ran towards his best friend, trying to pull him away from Team A5. But Kirino took a step back away from Shindou, still staring at him with a cold look that Shindou never imagined that Kirino would give him.

"Get away from them? Why? They're part of my team." Kirino said coldly to him "Besides... I'm the captain of the Realm of Chaos."

"R-Realm of Chaos? Captain? Kirino-senpai!" Kariya said, hoping to get through him

 

"Einamu, I don't have time for this. Let's head back for now." Kirino told him and the other Team A5 members before he left, ignoring Shindou and Kariya shouting his name.

"Einamu! You mind controlled Kirino-senpai!" Tenma said angrily, but still in disbelief at what he had just seen

"So what if I did? After all... you just let your trip to France go to waste... when the right person to mixi-max with Jeanne is here." Einamu smirked as he looked at Kirino's retreating form. 

"K-Kirino-senpai was the right person to mixi-max with Jeanne?" Tenma whispered softly.

"You let that chance slip. Now we took that chance." Reiza smirked before leaving them, following Kirino's orders.


End file.
